Drabble Series : Kiss
by blxssxm
Summary: 'Karena Lily akan berlibur bersama temannya, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda hm' -Namjoon #KimFamilySeries [NamSeok/Namjoon X Hoseok/Top!Nam bottom!Seok]


NamSeok

Kim Namjoon Jung Hoseok

 _Kiss_

Hoseok tengah membuat sarapan dengan tenang saat sepasang tangan kekar itu melingkar manis dipinggangnya. Pria kurus itu tersentak kaget dan refleks memukul tangan yang berada diperutnya. Tentu saja itu bukan apa-apa karena sang pemilik tangan justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Kim. Bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Kau menghambat pergerakanku."

Namun bukannya melepaskan, Namjoon justru meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu sempit istrinya. Sesekali mengendus dan mendaratkan ciuman kupu-kupu dilehernya. Hal tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Hoseok risih karena suaminya yang terus-terusan mengendus lehernya dengan sensual.

"Namjoon-"

"Kau harum, aku suka wangimu."

Hoseok mematikan kompornya dan berbalik menghadap Namjoon. Hal yang tentu saja tidak akan disia-siakan oleh kepala keluarga Kim itu. Pria tinggi itu dengan segera meraup bibir tipis milik Hoseok dan memberikan lumatan-lumatan yang begitu dalam. Hoseok sendiri sudah mulai terbuai akan ciuman suaminya dan membawa kedua tangannya until melingkar manis pada leher jenjang sang suami. Memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk milik Hoseok dengan sebelah tangannya yang berada dipinggang istrinya. Hoseok dibuat melenguh pelan ketika merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang meremas bokongnya dengan sensual.

"N-nam-"

"Mom? Dad? Kalian sedang apa?"

Dengan segera, Hoseok mendorong pria tinggi itu menjauh dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Melirik pada Lily yang saat ini tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, lengkap dengan ekspresi bingungnya yang menggemaskan. Oh, Hoseok malu sekali rasanya sekarang. Tertangkap basah tengah berciuman oleh malaikat kecilnya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia alami. Lain Hoseok, lain juga Namjoon. Pria itu terlihat kesal karena kegiatan mereka terinterupsi oleh kehadirannya putri mereka disaat yang sangat tidak tepat. _Padahal hampir saja_ , pikirnya.

"A-ah, kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana tidurmu, sayang?"

"I have a good sleep mom, aku bermimpi berada ditengah kebun bunga yang sangat indah."

Gadis kecil yang sudah duduk dibangkunya itu menatap Hoseok dengan wajah yanyang berbinar senang saat menceritakannya. Hal tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Hoseok dan juga Namjoon tersenyum lembut pada putri mereka. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu mendudukkan diri tepat dihadapan Lily dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, sedangkan Hoseok melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa kau tahu bunga apa yang Ada di mimpimu, hm?"

"It's a Lily, dad. Mereka sangat cantik dengan warna yang bermacam-macam."

"Benarkah? Tapi Lily milik daddy jauh lebih cantik dari Lily yang lain, tentu saja."

Lily tersenyum senang kala mendengar Hal tersebut dari ayahnya. Hoseok sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan roti yang sudah dipanggang lengkap dengan telur mata sapi dihadapan kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Gadis itu mengambil garpunya dan menusuk kuning telur yang hanya dimasak setengah matang. Lily selalu senang melakukannya, dan kedua orangtuanya hanya akan tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah putri satu-satunya itu.

"Mom, dad- apa Lily boleh pergi bermain bersama Sammy hari ini? Paman Jimin mengajakku dan Sammy pergi ke amusement park bersama beberapa hari yang lalu."

Gadis kecil itu menatap penuh harap kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dirinya sangat ingin pergi ke amusement park bersama Sammy. Karena menurutnya, Sammy adalah anak yang baik dan menyenangkan.

"Mommy mengizinkanmu, sayang. Kau hanya perlu memina izin pada daddymu, hm?"

Hoseok tersenyum pada Lily yang kini sudah memamerkan Gigi kecilnya itu. Anak itu beralih menatap Namjoon yang masih saja terdiam, Lily sudah menundukkan kepalanya menyangkal sang ayah tidak akan memberikan izin padanya.

"Tentu saja kau boleh pergi, sayang. Ingatlah untuk selalu berhati-hati dimanapun kau berada, mengerti?"

Sontak Lily mendongakkan kepalanya lengkap dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian berteriak antusias dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada kedua orangtuanya dan lanjut untuk memakan sarapannya. Namjoon sendiri tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putri kecilnya itu. Lagipula mana tega dia membuat Lily kecilnya bersedih karena tidak bisa bermain bersama temannya. Dirinya sempat heran saat Hoseok memberikan izin pada Lily begitu saja. Namun dirinya sadar bahwa Lily dan Samuel akan ditemani Jimin dan Yoongi nantinya, jadi dirinya tidak perlu khawarit bukan?

Sesaat setelah menghabiskan makanan dan susunya, Lily berjalan mendekati ayah dan ibunya untuk memberikan ciuman dihidung mereka masing-masing. Berucap terimakasih sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi.

"Lihatlah, Lily terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk pergi."

Hoseok terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah putrinya dan beralih untuk menatap suaminya yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dirinya baru saja bangkit untuk membereskan piring Kotor dan membawanya ke wastafel sebelum merasakan sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Karena Lily akan berlibur bersama temannya, bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda, hm? Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kita melakukannya bukan?"

Namjoon berbisik pada telinga Hoseok dan membubuhkan ciuman yang dalam dileher yang diyakininya akan meninggalkan bekas disana. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu terkekeh saat melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah padam sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok menuju kamar Lily untuk membantunya bersiap. Oh, ingatkan Hoseok untuk memukul suaminya nanti. Pria mesum itu memang senang sekali dalam urusan menggoda dan membuat Hoseok memerah. Dan itu Hal yang sangat menyebalkan untuknya.

"Tsk, Kim Namjoon dan mulut menyebalkannya. Tunggu sampai aku memukulmu, tuan Kim."

 _END_

 _I'm back with another Namseok drabble series!_

Baru bisa update lagi karena kehabisan topik dan tema cerita dari kemarin:(

 _anyway, thanks for reading and please leave some reviews down here. Because your reviews is important for me:)_


End file.
